Highschool Experience
by Starly-Kidd
Summary: A/U.OOC.After the death of her dad,16-yr-old Sakura and her mom moved to a new town and start a new.She makes new friends & starts a new life,but what happens when the troubles are only begining? SasukeSakura NarutoHinata NejiTenTen ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

Okay, in my defense this is my first fanfic and it's based on my experience in highschool. Actually, I'm barely starting highschool so it's a mix of reality and total fiction. But anyway, I got the idea for this story because of my own nerves. The characters are OOC, but it's all for the sake of the story (which is AU). The whole gang is about the same age, give and take a few months. Well, without further ado, let the story begin.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, not now or ever.

"talking"

_"**notes/book text"**_

_'thoughts'_

"**Really loud yelling"**

_Flashbacks_

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

**Highschool Experience**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura was sitting up on her bed, the alarm clock smashed to pieces with the imprint of it on the wall. She ran her hand through her short pink locks, opened her emerald eyes, and sighed deeply,_ 'First day of school, for me at least. Can't believe it's been 3 months already. Well, better get ready.' _

Sakura got up and went to the bathroom. 20 minutes later she came out showered and with brushed teeth. She put on a dark purple short-sleeved shirt with a long black spaghetti shirt under, dark skinny jeans that complimented her slender legs, and some purple converse. She put half of her hair in a messy sort of bun, and left her room.

She reached the kitchen, but no one was there. _' Where's mom?'_. Sakura picked up a note from the table:

"_**Sakura,**_

_**Sorry I couldn't be there to wish you good luck in school, but the office called. Don't forget to eat something before you go!"**_

_**- Mom**_

Sakura put the note back on the table and went to the living room to get her stuff. She made sure her keys, wallet, and school stuff were in her messenger bag and walked out the door. She'd already walked by the school a couple times so she knew the way already. She used this time to think a bit,_ 'Mom's going to be working more now. Maybe I should get a job to help her out. If only dad were here, then they both would've been in the kitchen to wish me luck. I miss you dad.'_

Sakura finally made it to school and couldn't help but stare at it._ 'Well, it seems alright,'_ she made her way to the principal's office and knocked on the door. A woman with short black hair opened the door, " You must be Sakura, right?" "uh, yes". She smiled and lead Sakura to another door, she knocked twice and a female voice answered "come in Shizune". Shizune opened the door for Sakura and closed it afterwards.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Tsunade, and I'm your principal. Please take a seat." Sakura sat down in one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk, while Shizune sat in the one next to her. "I guess I should start by telling you a little bit about the school. Konoha High has 5 main buildings: section A, section B, Section C, auditorium, small gym, and a large gym. The small gym is used by the Cheerleading squad. Sections A, B, and C each have 4 floors: 1st floor has the Band room, Dance room, Drama room, Text Book Room, Home Ec. Kitchens, and Main office. 2nd floor holds the 9th grade classes. 3rd floor holds the 10th grade classes. And both the11th and 12th graders share the 4th floor. Konoha is best known for it's Football team, the Shinobi, and it's Cheerleading squad, the Kunoichi. Near the end of the year, the students split into groups, along with some of the faculty and one or two family members, and go to different parts if the woods for a weekend of camping. It's my reward for the students here at Konoha." Tsunade was silent for a little bit as if waiting for any questions Sakura had, but Sakura was still trying to process all of the information.

Tsunade continued, "School started 1 week ago so you aren't behind on anything. Here's your schedule and locker number. School starts at 8:05 sharp and ends at 3:05. You are now currently 10 minutes late for Homeroom so I'll let you go. Shizune, please escort Sakura out please. Sakura, good luck and welcome to Konoha High." With that Sakura was lead out by Shizune and on her way to her new Homeroom._ 'That was a lot of information, this school is more complex than I thought. What other classes do I have?_

_**Homeroom- Kakashi- 4**__**th**__** floor- Rm B418**_

_**1**__**st**__** period- English- Iruka- 4**__**th**__** floor- Rm C404**_

_**2**__**nd**__** period- History- Asuma- 4**__**th**__** floor- Rm C421**_

_**Break**_

_**3**__**rd**__** period- Physics- Anko- 4**__**th**__** floor- Rm B416**_

_**4**__**th**__** period- Math-Kakashi- 4**__**th**__** floor- Rm B418**_

_**Lunch**_

_**5**__**th**__** period- Physical Education (P.E)- Gai- Large Gym**_

_**6**__**th**__** period- Study Hall- Kurenai- Ground Floor - A104**_

'_Seems like I'm going to have a busy year. I wonder if I can still try out for cheerleading or maybe volleyball. Okay, homeroom is in the 4__th__ floor, those are a lot of stairs!'_ Sakura luckily spotted on elevator. _'Wow, this school even has an elevator'_(**A/N: **yeah my high school has an elevator too!). Sakura finally made it to the top floor and went to section B, _'okay, room 418, here it is. Oh god I'm so nervous!'_ Sakura took a couple of deep breathes before going in.

* * *

As soon has she walked in everything went quiet. "Ah, you must be our new student, am I correct?" Sakura just nodded. "I'm your homeroom teacher, just call me Kakashi. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" "okay" Sakura turned to face the class, "Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I like cheerleading and volleyball. And this is my natural hair color." Everyone was whispering now, _'Did I say something wrong?'_

"Okay Sakura, go sit next to Ino, Ino raise your hand." A girl with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes waved Sakura over. On her way there she heard some of the whispers, "she's a total hottie!" "look at that body! Man, I'd do that!" "yeah right that's her natural hair color!" Sakura pretended like she didn't hear anything, she just sat down.

"Alright, you can do whatever you want just don't bother me." Kakashi said while pulling out an orange book. Sakura caught the title Icha Icha Paradise. "What a pervert," thought Sakura out loud. "Noticed that have you?" Sakura turned to the girl next to her. "Hi, I'm Ino," said girl held out a hand, "Hi" Sakura said while shaking it. "Come, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Ino pulled Sakura to a group in the back. "Hey guys!! This is Sakura! Sakura this is Ten-Ten" Ino pointed to a girl wearing a short-sleeved green shirt, black skinny jeans, green converse, and her hair in two buns on the top of her head. Her brown eyes twinkled as she smiled and shook Sakura's hand "Hi!". Ino then pointed to the guy next Ten-Ten who was wearing a black DC shirt, dark blue jeans, black/grey DC's, and his long brown hair in a low ponytail, " That's Neji," his white pupil-less eyes held no kind of emotion as he nodded to her presence.

Ino then pointed to Neji's cousin Hinata, she was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap shirt over a short-sleeved white shirt, light skinny jeans, white flats, and her raven hair was in a messy bun with a few strands covering her white/lavender pupil-less eyes that showed kindness as she shook Sakura's hand. "Next is Nar-" "HI! I'm Naruto! Do you like Ramen?! I love Ram-OW! Ino! What the hell was that for!!" Naruto was now massaging his head and muttering something about a pig. "What was that?!" " Nothing, Ino, nothing." "Like I was saying that loudmouth over there is Naruto," Naruto was wearing an orange shirt, dark jeans, and all black converse. His sunshine blonde hair was a very messy array of spikes and his cerulean eyes gleamed with excitement. "The guy that's sleeping next to Naruto is Shikamaru. Ugh! Somebody wake him up!" Naruto yelled in his hear and Shikamaru bolted upright, "What the fuck Naruto!!" " Ino told me to!" " troublesome people," Shikamaru muttered as he rested his head in this hand. He was wearing a black sweater with a brown shirt under, dark jeans, brown converse, his dark brown hair was tied in a spiky ponytail, and his dark brown eyes glazed over as he started dozing off. "Moving on. And finally that's Sasuke!" Sakura turned to look at the hottest guy ever who was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that stuck to his well toned torso like a second skin, dark jeans, blue converse, his raven hair was spiky at the back making it look like a chicken's but, and his onyx eyes looked her up and down before turning away with a "Hn"._ 'Damn she's pretty hot. Wait, what am I saying?'_

'_Well, he's rude! Totally hot, but so rude' _Sakura thought. She turned to Ino who was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a red short-sleeved over it, dark skinny jeans, and red converse, she was about to say something when Kakashi called her.

" Sakura, why don't you go to the text book room to get your books. Sasuke go with her."

" Why me?" Sasuke asked. "Because I told you to. Now go." Sasuke stood up and Sakura was about to follow him when Ino asked for her schedule, Sakura gave it to her and then followed Sasuke out the door.

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sakura followed Sasuke to the elevator and they both went in. Sasuke pressed the level 1 button and they waited quietly, well not really.

"Why does this place look so new?" asked Sakura.

"Because the original school burned down a couple of years ago. This school opened a year before my freshman year." Sasuke replied.

"How'd it burn down?"

Sasuke shrugged, " I think it had something to do with a prank gone bad or something"_ 'How can she talk to me so normally? Usually girls faint or scream my name.' _The elevator doors opened and Sasuke leads Sakura to section C.

"Do you know What type of text books I need to get?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

'_How does she do that?'_ "How do you do that?" Sasuke asks her.

"Do what?"

"Talk to me like I'm normal?"

"Well, aren't you normal?"

"No. I mean look at me." he smirks arrogantly

"Wow, you're full of yourself."

"Watch it Pinky."

"PINKY?!" Sakura was about to scream at him some more when he said, "We're here."

"Really? Great!" she said cheerfully. Sasuke just stayed back as she got her books,_ 'she really is different. She's hot too. She doesn't get all fan-girlish either. Has a nice smi-damn what the hell is wrong with me? Since when do I notice a girl's smile! Damn it Sasuke keep it together!' _"SASUKE!!"

"What?" he turns to look at her.

" You zoned out on me." she said as she repositioned her books in her arms.

"Here let me help you with that" he took most of her books and positioned them in _his_ arms._ 'Did I just do that? What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Wow, thanks" _' that was nice, maybe he isn't that bad'_

"Hn" he said in monotone._ 'but then again…'_

They walked back to class in a comfortable silence. As they neared their class Sasuke asked, "Is your locker near here?"

She turned to look at him, "Yeah, I think. Why?"

"So you can put your books away."

"It's B2033" she said after checking it. "Really? That's 1 down from mine. Come on, I'll take you there."

Sasuke lead her a little past their class to a row of lockers, "Open it"

"Okay" Sakura checked the combination again and then went on to open it. She then organized the books inside and then closed it. "Done!" Then she lead the way back to class.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the gang at the back of the class. "Teme, what took you guys so long?!" asked a loud Naruto.

"Damn it dobe don't yell!"

"Sakura, all of your classes match mine, Hinata's, and Ten-Ten's!" Sakura turned to Ino. "That's great!"

"The guys are the same except the have Physics when we have Math and they have Math when we have Physics. And both classes are next to each other!"

_RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!_

"Come on Sakura! You can sit next to me in English?" Ino leads Sakura to 1st period.

Ino leads Sakura to her seat and starts explaining what they've been doing so far in class, "Since we only started school last week, we've only been reading some short stories by different authors and comparing them." The bell rang and their teacher Iruka walked in, "Ah, good morning class. Please take out a pen and paper, you will be taking notes today." 1st period went uneventful except that Naruto kept complaining that he couldn't see the board because of Sasuke's 'big head'. That of course did not go well for Naruto, but the class got a good laugh. When the bell finally rang to end 1st period Ten-Ten told Sakura that she could sit with her during 2nd since there was always an empty seat next to her, "So has Ino poisoned your brain with the images of guys and designer clothes yet?"

"She does seemed obsessed doesn't she?" the pinkette said with a laugh.

"Yeah but you get used to it. On the other hand there are times you just want to strangle her with her own hair." Ten-Ten said while pretending to strangle someone in midair. "Hey, I heard that!"

The girls quit their laughing when a man with a cigarette walked in. History class went by quickly and Sakura found herself being lead to a huge oak tree in the middle of the school yard. She sat herself next to Hinata and stared at the leaves above her with a sad look on her face. She didn't notice that the gang was staring at her until Hinata asked her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." she replied quickly.

"It didn't seem like nothing." said Ten-Ten from her place on one of the branches.

"Yeah, what wrong?" asked Ino as she went to sit next to Sakura.

' _Might as well tell them, they'll find out anyways' _" Just thinking of my dad," Sakura hesitated before adding in a small voice, "he died 3 months ago."

"How?"

"Naruto!" yelled Ino. "What?! I just asked!"

"No, don't worry about it, I'll tell you." Everyone was quiet again, "he died in a car accident. He was driving home from work late at night when a drunk driver went past a red light and crashed into him. He died on impact." Sakura felt a tear run down the side of her face and just stared straight ahead, she felt better now that she told them.

"I'm sorry" Ino said, everyone nodded with her in agreement.

"Thanks. Now all I need is a job." Sakura stared as all the girls faces beamed at her. "What?" she asked. Ten-Ten jumped down from the tree branch gracefully and said "You can work with us!"

"What?"

"Yeah! You can get her the job, right Sasuke?" Ino asked as everyone turned to look at him. He looked at Sakura before turning to Ino and nodding. All the girls squealed and hugged Sakura, she was about to ask something when Shikamaru responded her unspoken question "we all work at the café across the street. We all take turns at the register; Sasuke and Naruto are bus boys; me, Neji, and Hinata make the orders; and Ino, Ten-Ten, and now you, are the waitresses. We're all allowed to do what ever job we want, but we like the way we have it now."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Sakura said

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!_

Ino stood up, "Come on girls we don't want to get Anko mad by being late to class." The girls stood up and waited for the guys to do the same. "You guys go ahead. We have Kakashi next so we still got time." Neji said while resting on the tree trunk.

"Suit yourselves. Come Sakura, we'll introduce you to Anko." Ten-Ten said while linking her arm with Sakura's.

* * *

_**With the guys**_

"Why did you tell them we were staying?" Shikamaru asked Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were thinking the same thing.

"Because we have unwelcome guests." at that moment 4 figures jumped down from the trees.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Okay first chapter over. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to update, but school's been such a drag( so shika)! So without further ado chapter 2(that rhymes)!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, not now or ever.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

_Recap:_

_"Why did you tell them we were staying?" Shikamaru asked Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were thinking the same thing._

_"Because we have unwelcome guests." at that moment 4 figures jumped down from the trees._

* * *

"How long have you known we were here?" the figure at the very front asked. His name was Sai. He had short dark hair and dark eyes, people say he looks like a less hotter version of Sasuke. That, of course, did not go down well with Sai.

"Since we first sat down." replied Neji with an emotionless voice, yet his eyes held pure loathing for the people in front of him.

"Guess we'll have to try harder next time, won't we?" he says with a smirk that made the guys want to attack him, especially Naruto.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEXT TIME??" he yelled at them

"Well, you see, I seem to have a certain liking for cherry blossoms," Sai says with a glance toward Sasuke. "She's a pretty one isn't she Sasuke?"

Sasuke just looked at Sai with an expressionless face, "Hn". Sai smirked at the Uchiha's cold response, "So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?"

Sasuke's hands clenched and his eyes narrowed, yet he remained quiet. Although, Naruto seemed to not be able to shut up, "OF COURSE HE MINDS!TELL HIM SASUKE!TELL HIM NO-" "Damn it dobe, shut up!". Sai watched this with amusement then turned to the red-headed and blue eyed figure next to him and gave him a small nod. The said figure, Itsu, returned the nod, then said loud enough for the others to hear, "I actually like the shy one, Hinata. She's cute." That definitely caught Naruto's and Neji's attention.

"WHAT!?" Naruto was now totally ticked off. He meant to charge at Itsu but was held back by Sasuke and Shikamaru. "YOU WON'T EVER GO NEAR HER!DO YOU HEAR ME?!NEVER!I WON'T LET YOU!" he screamed at Itsu while struggling to get free of his friends' grips.

"Naruto keep calm." Neji said in a calm voice but his eyes no longer held just loathing but also menace.

The other 2 figures, one with brown hair and hazel eyes, Tenki, and another with black hair and gray eyes, Kenji, came out of the shadows. Then the 4 of them started an 'argument' on which girl was better.

"I got a great view of Ten-Ten when she was on that branch, she's a total hottie." Kenji said with a side glance at Neji. "What are you talking about?! Ino's the hottest one, I mean have you seen her?!" "No way! Hinata's the best! She's so adorable!" "All of you are just out of your mind! Every guy at school is talking about how hot Sakura is!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto heard all this and used all of their energy to not pound their asses to a pulp. When the idiots finally stopped their 'argument' Sai turned toward the guys and said "Well, it seems that we can't decide which girl is the best, so I guess we'll just have to get all of them."

Naruto let out a low growl, "You won't go anywhere near them." The others nodded their agreement. Sai just smirked and said "We'll see". With that he lead his gang away from the other seething teens.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

The guys, now making their way to class after calming down, were now discussing what they should do. "They started that stupid argument to get a reaction out of us. And thanks to Naruto they got it. Now they'll be trying to find ways to get near them" Shikamaru explained. Everyone stayed quiet, even Naruto, all thinking about what Shikamaru had said. Then Sasuke spoke up "We'll just have to prevent Sai and his cronies from going anywhere near the girls."

"Oh and how will we do that?" asked Naruto. They entered the class room and found that Kakashi still wasn't in from break yet. The guys made their way to the back of the class and resumed their discussion. "Okay, how will we protect the girls from those creeps?" repeated Naruto.

"We don't have to worry much about protecting them at school seeing as all of our classes are together, except this one, but they're across the hall, so it's not really a problem. After school we all have to work at the café, but it's after work that they're alone." Shikamaru let it all sink in before continuing, "So I suggest we find a way to see them safely home."

"That's easy, we walk them." Naruto said with a cheery smile. The guys gave him a weird look. "What?! We can't just let them walk alone! Shikamaru doesn't Ino live like 3 blocks away from you?" Shikamaru gave a sigh and a small nod, already knowing where this was going. "Great, then you can walk her home! And Neji since you live your uncle and Hinata you walk with her anyway! And Ten-Ten lives down the street from me and I live a street before you and Hinata so the four of us can walk together! And Sasuke always goes home later so he can take Sakura home!" he finished with a huge smile of accomplishment. The guys all looked at Naruto with wide eyes. After 2 minutes of this Naruto started to get irritated, "What the hell are you guys staring at?"

They snapped out of it and Sasuke said, "We just didn't think you could tie your shoes let alone a think up a good idea."

"Thanks!…….HEY! Damn you Teme!" before Naruto could say something else Shikamaru interrupted him, "Naruto calm down. We just didn't know you had it in you."

"It's known to happen, you know." Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "So it's settled? We stick to Naruto's idea?"

The guys nodded as the classroom door opened, "Sorry I'm late. I got hel-" "LIAR!!" "Dammit dobe, shut up!"

_Same time/with the girls_

Ino was talking to the girls about trying out for the cheerleading team when she was interrupted by somebody's loud voice, "I was thinking ab-" _"LIAR!!"_ The girls started laughing and Ten-Ten said "I guess Kakashi finally arrived to class."

"Yeah, whatever. Like I was saying," Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, "I was thinking about joining the cheerleading team this year. I mean without volleyball what else is there?"

"Hello! What about Basketball or Softball?!" asked Ten-Ten. "They already had their tryout remember? Besides I hear they have a new Cheerleading coach."

"Who?" asked Sakura. "Me!" they turned to see Anko in front of them. "You? Since when?" asked an incredulous Ten-Ten.

"Since the end of last year that's when. And tryouts will start tomorrow, so I expect you 4 there!" with that she left to her desk. "I'm so trying out!!" Ino exclaimed.

"I think I will too," said Sakura, "What about you Hinata? Are you trying out?"

Hinata seemed to think over it for a few seconds then said "Sure, sounds like fun!"

"Yay!" Ino then turned to Ten-Ten and asked "You're trying out right?" Ten-Ten knew she wouldn't get Ino off her back until she said yes, so she decided to save herself hours of torment, "Sure, why not?" Ino squealed and hugged Ten-Ten so hard the poor girl was gasping for air, "Ino-gasp-can't-gasp-breathe-gasp-!" Ino let her go, "Sorry!"

The girls laughter was cut short by the bell ringing. They packed up their stuff and made their way to 4th period. They were walking down the hall when they saw the guys walking in their direction. They were whispering to each other and didn't even turn to look at the girls as they walked by._ 'What's up with them?' _thought the girls.

* * *

_Same time/with the guys_

The guys were having a whispering discussion. "Should we tell the girls what happened?" asked Naruto. "Of course not dobe. There's no need to worry them." "Sasuke's right, the less they know the better. We don't want them to worry for something that we are already taking care of said Neji. "I agree, we have this under control." finished up Shikamaru.

"Okay, okay, I was only asking, no need to bite my head off!" Naruto said with his hand held out in front of him, "Now let's get to class before Anko kicks our asses."

* * *

_Skip to lunch_

The gang was sitting once again on the big Oak tree talking. Naruto was explaining to Sakura how him, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were all on the Football team. "Well only me, Neji, and Sasuke-teme are really _on_ the team, Shikamaru's the assistant coach. He was to lazy to actually try out, but with him being a strategy genius the coach really wanted him to be part of the team."

While Naruto and the girls gave Sakura the info on what's happened since school started the guys kept on the lookout for Sai and his gang of idiots. The way they were sitting really helped the guys out. Naruto was sitting on the grass leaning against the tree trunk with Hinata right next to him(perfect view of the south part of the school yard), Shikamaru was sitting on the floor leaning against a root while Ino was next to him sitting on the root(perfect view of the west part of the school yard), Sasuke was lying on is side with his head in his hand and Sakura next/in front to him(perfect view of the east part of the school yard), and Neji was sitting on a branch with Ten-Ten(perfect view of all the school yard).

The girls were now informing the guys about their tryouts for Cheerleading the next day. "Are we allowed to watch?" asked Neji. "Why do you want to watch?" answered Ten-Ten with her own question. "Well it's not every day a guy gets to see a bunch of girls in booty shorts and tight shirts." The guys laughed as the girls blushed. They know that Neji doesn't want to be there because of all the girls, but because of Sai. Yet the girls don't know that. "Pervs" muttered Ten-Ten while crossing her arms across her chest, which Neji now noticed was pretty big. _'Whoa, cool it Neji, you don't need to be thinking that, especially now'_ He looked at her face and couldn't help but stare. She was looking of into the distance and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with her fierce and fiery personality. Ten-Ten really was different than most girls, she preferred wearing jeans and shorts than skirts or dresses, she was more into sports then shopping, and she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty. Yet she was so graceful in everything she did._ 'What's she doing to me?' _Neji asked himself as he continued staring at her.

Ten-Ten could feel someone staring at her, she turned to see Neji staring at her so intensely that she started to blush. _' What is he staring at? He looks so hot-no Ten-Ten! Snap out of it!'_ All she could do was stare back at the hot guy in front of her(**A/N: **she's leaning against the tree while he's sitting on the same branch across from her).

Neji didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was the way she was staring at him or the way she bit her lip, he didn't know, all he knew was that in a matter of seconds he had leaned over and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and brought her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Neji tightened his hold on her, as she ran her hand through his hair. The kiss seemed to go on forever, until they finally separated for air. They stared into each others eyes, unaware of a pair of angry gray eyes watching them from a far.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

I'm deciding to make this fanfic equal among the pairings, meaning that each pair gets an equal amount of show time. Sorry if it seemed to be all abour Neji and Ten-Ten, but I just wanted to get this pair over with. Not to worry though the next chapters are going to be full of Sasuke and Sakura fluff!

Did I rush the whole Neji/Ten-Ten thing? It's just for some reason I wanted them to be the first pair to hook up, but now I'm not sure. Maybe I'll make them feel all awkward with each other or something, don't know yet, any suggestions?

Now get your mouse and drag that little arrow to the 'go' button. I'll give you some Sour Gummy Worms! That's if I don't eat them first!


End file.
